


Don't miss now.

by Jane_andHerIllusions



Category: Sports RPF, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_andHerIllusions/pseuds/Jane_andHerIllusions
Summary: 再次相遇。





	Don't miss now.

**Author's Note:**

> 马龙三十岁生日快乐。

　　马龙一沾到座椅背几乎就昏睡了过去。  
　　仿佛过了一个世纪之后他从浅眠中惊醒，他抬腕看了一眼表，只过了五分钟。  
　　他注意到自己的邻座坐了人，他偏头看了一眼，发现邻座也正看着他，目光炯炯，十足惊喜。  
　　“是你啊。”，马龙笑起来，“好巧。”  
　　男孩用力地点了点头，脸上挂着大大的笑容。  
　　他微微调整坐姿，向着马龙伸出手：“我叫樊振东。”他眨眨眼，眼角闪着调皮的光芒：“这样第三次遇见的话，你能叫出我的名字。”  
　　马龙笑起来，握住他的手：“我叫马龙。”  
　　樊振东也看了眼表：“离起飞还有一段，你要不要接着睡会？你看上去很累。”  
　　马龙点点头。他打了个哈欠靠回座椅靠背上，抱着手肘微微缩起身体。“我是有点累了……”，他声音里的倦意涌了出来。

　　等马龙再醒过来的时候，舷窗外已经一片漆黑，但是机舱里一片安静，并没有飞机运行的声音。一份晚餐摆在他面前的小桌板上，他看了眼身边，樊振东也迷迷糊糊地睡着，头倚在靠背上，正缓慢地往下滑。  
　　马龙看了看表，已经是八点半了，然后他感觉到右肩传来微微的触感——樊振东的头垂到了他的肩膀上，然后整个人弹了起来。看见马龙醒了，他揉了揉眼睛：“航空管制，不知道晚点到什么时候。”  
　　马龙感觉自己的太阳穴突突地跳了起来。  
　　樊振东指了指他面前的饭：“七点半的时候发的，当时推了推你你也不醒。”他又打了个哈欠：“你是有多累啊睡这么沉。要好好休息注意身体啊。”  
　　马龙没想到会被明显比他小好多的男孩子教育要好好注意健康，这让他有点窘迫又有点想笑。他微微笑着对樊振东点点头，打开盒饭扒拉了两口。他摸出自己的手机，关掉飞行模式之后看见弹出一串消息提醒。  
　　他大体扫了一眼，然后拨出许昕的电话，一阵响铃之后许昕的声音吵吵嚷嚷地传了出来：“喂师哥！我看你飞机还没飞啊！你啥时候能回来啊！”马龙还没开口，他又讲起来：“都八点半了啊你原来都该到了的！还好我机智，要出门去接你之前看了眼航班信息！不然我现在就在机场化身成一块望兄石了！”  
　　即使认识了许昕这么多年，马龙还是会时不时地被他异常欢快的脱线逗笑。许昕还在吵：“师兄你就放心吧不管多晚回来我都去机场接你，怎么样我够意思吧！你下次做新品就别让我和我家彦彦当小白鼠了吧！”马龙被他吵得头疼，揉了揉太阳穴，听见旁边的樊振东也没忍住笑了起来。  
　　马龙清了清嗓子：“好了好了你最够意思了行了吧。”许昕的声音小了下去，马龙“嗯”了几声收了声。  
　　樊振东正笑眯眯地刷着手机，看他挂了电话才开口：“你是做了什么难吃的新品么把人吓成这样？”  
　　马龙往窗口一靠，整个人放松下来：“我做的东西怎么会难吃，他不懂欣赏。”  
　　樊振东哈哈笑了两声，接着提问：“欧洲怎么样？”  
　　马龙挑挑眉：“这你都记得。”  
　　“这一趟还是学了很多吧，出去转转真的很拓宽视野，认识了很多优秀的甜品师，以后我也希望我能做到更多地将这些异域元素融入到自己的作品中来吧。”他瞥了一眼窗外平静的夜色，心里涌出庄重起誓般的神圣感：“我觉得我永远有进步的空间，因此永远有进步的动力吧。”  
　　他看见男孩的眼睛闪闪发亮，瞳孔里倒映着一脸郑重的自己，仿佛他这份对理想的不懈追求不仅仅是被人理解，也从樊振东身上投射进现实世界。  
　　马龙忍不住多说了几句：“而且我的老师回来了，我真的特别高兴。”他的眼睛弯了起来：“真的特别高兴。”  
　　樊振东眨眨眼：“啊，我也想尝尝你的新作品。”他一脸馋嘴的表情，穿着米奇图案的连帽衫，眼睛圆圆脸也圆圆，头发有点乱，完全是一副年轻活泼的小孩模样，马龙心里一软，简直想摸摸他的脑袋揉揉他的脸颊。  
　　他打开前方座椅下自己的背包，抓出一把糖塞进樊振东手里：“现在只有糖和巧克力了。”然后他顿了顿：“不过这么晚了，别吃糖了吧。”  
　　他视线扫过樊振东的肚子。  
　　樊振东选择视而不见：“我最近每天写论文脑力劳动消耗的热量够多了。”他果断地挑了一块剥开糖纸，一口吞下巧克力。榛子蔓越莓酒心夹心。  
　　马龙托着腮，看着樊振东的眼角线条柔软起来，巧克力的甜蜜滋味融化成一汪幸福的表情。樊振东含着巧克力声音含含糊糊：“为了这么好吃的巧克力，我愿意发胖！”  
　　马龙轻轻笑起来。  
　　“那你呢？上次烦恼的事情解决了么？”  
　　樊振东点点头：“可能遇见你我的运气就变好了，当晚就解决了。交换了半个学期，保研应该也会很顺利。”他耸耸肩：“这趟就是去找导师。我觉得他还挺喜欢我的。”  
　　“研究生学校在上海？”  
　　“对啊。”  
　　马龙笑：“那你不用担心吃不到了，我有家店正在装修。”  
　　“所以很忙？”  
　　马龙点点头：“还行吧。装修要盯的有点多，还要招人，定菜单。”他摸出手机来给樊振东看相册：“主要是广州还有点事，来回跑有点累。”  
　　樊振东指着屏幕上的蓝莓挞，有点可怜巴巴的：“啊我最近真的丧心病狂想吃苹果挞。”  
　　马龙自觉笑得像个慈祥的老父亲，小孩说想吃什么都想给买买买，他手一挥十分豪爽：“昂这还不简单，等什么时候你来我给你做，想吃什么都行。”  
　　樊振东笑起来：“那我们说好了啊，你不能怪我把你吃穷了。”他把手机递还给马龙：“我觉得我马上就能在大众点评上看见你这个网红店了。”  
　　马龙打了个哈欠，睡意又涌了上来：“网红又不是什么好词，我走的是实力路线。”  
　　没再说几句，他迷迷糊糊又睡过去，没一会感觉到樊振东叫了空乘给他要了条毛毯。毛毯仔仔细细地被裹在他身上，他支在扶手上的手肘挨着樊振东的手臂，暖意从这一处向周身蔓延开来。他想说声谢谢，但是撑不开眼皮，于是安心朝着睡意深处陷落。

　　樊振东把他推醒的时候已经过了十一点，马龙睡得有点懵，惹得男孩笑了起来。他指了指窗外，飞机正在缓慢地滑行：“终于要飞了，跟你朋友说一声吧。”  
　　马龙怔怔点了点头。他给许昕发了信息，开了飞行模式，整个人又缩了回去。  
　　马龙有种奇怪的感觉，樊振东看他的表情里也带着点奇异的慈爱感。他不自觉地抖了抖，樊振东伸手碰了碰他裸露的手臂：“还冷？”  
　　马龙下意识想躲，但是男孩掌心的温度并不讨厌。他摇摇头：“不冷。”他掀起毯子的一角：“谢谢你。”  
　　樊振东收回了手：“没事的。不客气。”  
　　马龙不自觉地伸出手也指划过这一片皮肤，凉而光滑，明明没有什么不同。但热度仍然残留在马龙的知觉里，透过一连串交感神经印在他脑海里。  
　　他的耳朵也微微热了起来。  
　　樊振东没注意到这些细枝末节，他伸了个懒腰也瘫在椅子上：“这下降落要到明天了，真没想到会拖这么久。”  
　　他歪歪头，声音低下去：“再睡会？还要两个小时才降落呢。”

　　马龙揉了揉眼睛，广播里正放着飞机即将开始下降的通知。已经十二点半，手机屏幕的日期已经大大的“10月20日”。  
　　面对命运马龙微微笑起来。

　　他们并排下了飞机，走出廊桥的时候马龙接了许昕的电话，说他在到达层等他。马龙说着电话看见樊振东只低头按着手机回了几条信息。  
　　“你住哪？回去方便么？”  
　　“我有个高中同学，他室友不在，收留我蹭一下宿舍。”  
　　“这么晚了方便么？没有门禁？”  
　　“叫他下来给我开个门就行啦，我们回去这个点儿他平常也没睡。”  
　　“那你怎么过去？”  
　　“只能打车了啊。”  
　　上海的凌晨还是有点冷，接触到冷空气的瞬间马龙打了个哆嗦。  
　　然后樊振东的外套盖在了他的肩膀上，领口带着温度热乎乎地贴在他脖颈。樊振东知道他要说什么，提前开了口：“没事，吃了巧克力我有热量，我不冷。”  
　　“要不然……你来我这凑合一晚？”  
　　一瞬间的惊讶划过樊振东的脸庞：“啊？”  
　　马龙发现这样是有点不妥：“昂……我……怕你回去不安全，毕竟这么晚了。”  
　　惊讶切换成惊喜，樊振东笑得像又吃了一把巧克力：“谢谢你。”  
　　马龙有点不好意思，他摆摆手：“租的房子我也才搬进去不久，东西都没整理完…如果你不介意的话…”  
　　樊振东摇摇头：“我不介意啊。”  
　　“谢谢你，不过我想我还是去找我同学比较好。”  
　　马龙点点头，试图不去在意为何会有微微泛起的波澜。“那你注意安全。”  
　　樊振东笑起来：“我想慢慢认识你，马龙。”  
　　这是他第一次叫出他的名字。  
　　再熟悉不过的两个字听起来居然有点不一样。  
　　樊振东停住了脚步。  
　　“我怕我表达得太直白，又怕我表达得不够明白。”他挠挠头，“但是如果命运让我们第二次相遇，我不会白白错过。”  
　　马龙不知道怎么形容，但年轻的男孩身上似乎升起一阵英雄气概。他觉得自己窥到命运的一角，因此雄心勃勃地想要抓住它。  
　　有点傻，但仍然是一种英勇。  
　　“你不会被我吓跑吧？我有朋友说你们这种大人就是很容易害怕直白的热情。”  
　　马龙扑哧笑了出来：“我们这种大人？我是成熟。”  
　　“我觉得一个出门都不看到达地气温的人，成熟到哪去。”  
　　马龙裹紧他的外套，有点感慨：“过了十二点我就三张了。三十年，真快啊。”  
　　樊振东有点惊讶：“你今天过生日？”  
　　马龙“昂”了一声：“感谢航空管制，这次遇见的时候是我过生日了。”  
　　樊振东有点激动地拉了马龙的手：“祝你生日快乐。”  
　　他又补了一句：“我是第一个吧！”  
　　“马龙，祝你生日快乐！不过我没法给你做蛋糕可怎么办，吃块巧克力代替一下吧！”  
　　他从口袋里掏出一把糖，挑了一块心形的剥开。马龙张口咬住了被举到他嘴边的巧克力。  
　　他知道是什么味道。最简单的牛奶巧克力。没有坚果，没有夹心，醇郁的牛奶味道和丝滑的巧克力相依融化着占据了他的味蕾。  
　　巧克力刺激大脑分泌多巴胺。马龙的神情也温柔起来。  
　　都是巧克力，都是多巴胺。

　　许昕在出发层等他。马龙一拉开车门，许昕眼尖地看见了他的外套：“新买的？有点嫩啊。”  
　　马龙白他一眼：“我年轻。”  
　　许昕吹着口哨启动了车子：“行吧都三十了我的哥，今天你生日你最大，你说年轻就年轻吧！”  
　　马龙懒得理他，低头看起了手机。今天他的每日推荐第一首是一首英文歌：Don't miss now.

　　三张，三十年，而立之年。大把的日子过去了，他没有虚度过，还有大把的日子在等着他。他不觉得自己有多老，年龄的数字一切不过是历程里的一部分。他还在做自己热爱的事情，有自己想走的路，还有无限的可能性。  
　　他想起在出租车的排队口樊振东跟他告别。  
　　穿着短袖明显有点冷的少年举着手机用力挥了挥，对他喊：“别让自己那么累啊马龙！多穿点！”  
　　嗯，最少在看天气预报这方面，他还有进步的空间。  
　　他倚着玻璃窗看向窗外飞驰而过的夜色，默默笑了起来。  
　　今天对我说生日快乐的，你是第一个。


End file.
